1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of an automatically actuating ergonomic support system for automobiles.
2. Related Art
Lumbar supports for automobile seats are a known and popular ergonomic option. Whether lumbar supports are static or variable, their effect depends upon the creation of depth in the portion of the seat positioned to correspond to the passenger's lumbar spine. Head rests and thigh supports are also common ergonomic options.
Another popular feature in vehicles having cargo space such as sport utility vehicles, station wagons and the like, is fold down rear seats. Folding these seats down increases the cargo space. For that purpose, it is advantageous that the seat backs for the fold down rear seats be as thin as possible in their down position. Any reduction in the depth of the seat back when it is folded down increases the amount of available cargo space above it.
For passengers sitting in the fold down or “third row” seats, lumbar, thigh and head supports remain a desirable feature. If conventional lumbar, thigh and head supports are installed in fold down rear seats, however, their bulk interferes with the space conservation necessary to maximize cargo space.
Another problem for fold down rear seating is that their installation in a recess in the floor of the cargo space makes the use of conventional levers or hand wheels on the sides of the seats impractical. Therefore, actuating fold down seats is problematic.
Hence, there is a need in the industry for an automatically actuating ergonomic support system for a fold down rear seat that includes lumbar, thigh, and head support. These ergonomic supports must have depth when the seat is in its up position and must be as thin as possible when the seat is in its down position. All ergonomic supports need to be actuated into their support position simply by folding the seat up.